Anything
by Scumble
Summary: This is your own story. You make it, but I publish it. Its simple! First chapter done by KeepOnImagining! I really hope you will look at it. Seriously. STOP YOUR SCROLLING. Most of the details inside. If you have questions PM ME!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO. This is a unique story that I need your help with. This chapter was made by KeepOnImagining. (AWESOME AUTHOR)**

**Anybody else can make the next chapter. All you have to do is write something following this. You could add anything, from Breaking Bad to The Walking Dead. I mean ANYTHING. Please consider this…**

**This chapter is sort-of a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Huger Games. In the next you can kill any of the characters… Or add them…**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER.**

Chapter 1: Red.  
The "guards" beside me led me to the big golden doors that held the gods that wanted to see me. A cold wind blew through Olympus, making the olive trees sway and most immortals aware. Black hair was knocked into my eyes and I pulled my black jacket closer to me.  
This was the day.  
To say I was worried was a bit of an understatement. I was freaking out big time, but I didn't let it show, especially in front of the guards. They were two big Roman soldiers-sons of Mars actually. Before this walk on Olympus, they came to my cabin at Camp Half Blood saying that it was time. That was all they said. I made sure to get a good look at my cabin before I left. I may never return.  
I guess the guards were here to make sure I didn't run away or something. I didn't have any plans. What mattered is forward. I could not just run back to Camp or Home. They were gods. They would find me.  
And who was there to run to anyway? Annabeth was gone and I haven't seen the rest of the Seven since the vision in Greece, when Gaea showed me the vision of a new America. She called it... "America Reborn". I wanted to ask her about the other countries, but then I woke up. From time to time, even now, I still have to convince myself it was only a vision; that I wasn't actually there.  
Olympus reflected my mood. Normally people would be bustling around. The Muses would play songs. Everyone would talk and sing. The smell of sweet ambrosia would be in the air. Everyone would just enjoy themselves. And they did.  
Until they saw me.  
Smiles dropped. Music stopped. Whispers were heard. The air was still sweet smelling, but it didn't quite go well with the mood. Some immortal beings looked indifferent, as if they didn't care who I was or why I was here.  
It only took a short walk to get to the Throne Room. Through those double golden doors, is my fate awaiting.  
As soon as the doors swung open, all faces turned toward me. All the gods and including the rest of the Seven was staring at me. I was surprised that they let the rest of the Seven come. They probably thought they were going to get information out of them.  
Jason wore a purple shirt with black jeans and a black jacket, like mine. His hair was growing back from the time that I bullet grazed his scalp. I never get tired of hearing the story.  
Jason looked grim, but he gave me a half-hearted smile.  
Piper had her brown hair in a braid, with a shirt with Hello Kitty designs on it, and shorts. She looked exactly the way she did when I met her on the ship, when I was picked up from Camp Jupiter.  
Leo, the usually hyper kid, was deadly calm. His brown eyes held sorrow. He had on his army jacket with a white shirt and jeans.  
Frank wore a grey hoodie with jeans. He looked so different from when I first met him. He looked like a harden soldier. He stood straight and tall. When I looked into his eyes, they seem to ask a billion questions and say a billion things. But all he did was nod. Around his arm was Hazel. I could see her golden eyes clearly. Maybe because they were shiny with tears.  
The gods weren't looking so friendly.  
I tried looking at my Dad. He was on his throne, but his face was a swirl of different emotions. His sea green eyes were a deep, darker color, like how mine get when I am sad. Was I mad? No, not really. This was mainly Zeus' decision.  
Zeus gripped the edges of his throne. He seemed disturbed that I walked in here so calmly.  
"Perseus Jackson," he stated, his voice holding power. My friends flinched and I had to keep the smirk from my face. "You have been accused with aiding Gaea in the Giant War." Over in the corner, something mooed. Bessie. I haven't seen him since... I can't even remember. He was swimming in his sphere of water half-heartedly. Those big adorable eyes were sad. Zeus seemed a little annoyed by being interrupted by the cow serpent. "As I was saying," he continued, "It has taken us one week to come up with a punishment that is appropriate. We will give you a chance to say anything that may change your case. If it does, then we will go with a punishment less extreme than the one now. You may speak." They all stared at me.

This wasn't what I expected, and it seems my lack of words only ruins the case. My friends had their eyes on me in anticipation, waiting for me to say something intelligent. Most gods, like Ares or Demeter had a mask of indifference. "We're waiting, they seemed to say. My Dad had a hopeful expression. He looked like he wanted to jump from his throne and speak up for me, but he didn't. He sat there, watching me from those sad eyes.  
Then there was Zeus.  
His glare seemed to pull the words out of my mouth that I had been thinking.  
"I didn't betray any one," I said. Apparently that wasn't the right answer. Zeus' glare seemed to get colder and his grey eyes sparkled with electricity. He scooted to the edge of his throne. "And am I supposed to believe that?" He asked. Some angry part of me wanted to snap back, "Yes!" But I knew saying that would only decrease my chance of survival.  
I gulped. "Well, you said-"  
"I know what I said," Zeus cut me off sharply. Suddenly his face lit up and I knew he got an idea. "How about you tell me what happened? What in our almighty names would possess you to betray us? The gods? Your family?"  
I only stared, in shocked. Did he just say 'family'?!  
Zeus was shaking in anger, as I was in fear. "Answer me, Percy!" I jumped from the force of his voice.  
"I-It was when we were by the mountain of the original Olympus. I heard her voice, challenging me. It was Gaea." I closed my eyes, recalling the terrible memory. By that mountain, I began to see things the evil way. The sunless sky looked orange like the weak flames of a fire. I had turned to look a Jason fighting off monsters, then he was lying on the ground with blood coming out from his mouth, then he was up again fighting. The monsters that were cut down, in my eyes, seem to rise again. And I had smiled.  
Those memories can back like a hit to the face. Fast and painful.  
"She played with my mind, making me see things the evil way. I saw everybody dying. Even the gods. But the monsters didn't, even though we closed the Doors of Death. Every time they were cut down, the sand piles would push back together making the monster reform."  
"Wasn't this an illusion though?" Aphrodite asked.  
"Yes, it was. I knew it wasn't real, but the images made me confused because they seemed real." I closed my eyes, trying to conjure up an image of what happened. "Then Gaea spoke in my mind again. She said that the gods would have created a new World, where people were ruled by a Capitol. And... she said you would kill children, for their ancestor's rebelling. And that's when she showed me the_ órasi̱_, the vision. It showed children killing each other in this huge area with beautiful flowers, snow dotted tress, and the sky was blue rimmed with purple. Gaea said it was an Arena. She also said that if you'd win the war, this is what America would become. Panem, is what we would have called. She called it, "America Reborn"."  
There was a silence, and I had a feeling that they wanted me to tell more. I cleared my throat. "And then I woke up. I was angry at myself for feeling that Gaea was right. That the vision would come true. So I spilled my own blood.

A dead silence rang through the room, like a calm before a storm. True, I had spilled my blood because some stupid part of me didn't want the image to come true. What I left out is that I actually... wanted to.  
I don't know.  
Some part of me found it absurd that Gaea thought I was going to believe her. But the other part did. It was like my body split into two different beings-one that was smart, the other a total idiot.  
I found myself splitting my wrist over the orange sky, wanting more than ever for Gaea to rise. One part of me was screaming at me to snap out of it.  
"Percy, _stop_!" The voices seem to say in my head. But a female one, full of pain and heartache, seemed to rise above all the others. And it wasn't in my head.  
I turned and saw Annabeth staring at me. Little did I know, that was the last I was going to be seeing her in a very long time.

**Ya like it? I hope so. This is Dedicated to KeepOnImagining, as she wrote it…**

**I hope you send me the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

(Percy's Vision)

The gods have won the war and everything Gaea said was true. They destroyed the earth and all the countries, and made a new and dominant country called Panem or "America Reborn".

It was horrible.

There was no freedom, just thirteen districts forced to be slaves to the Capitol. Districts 1, 2 and 4 wealthier than the rest, especially District 2.  
All the districts had a job to do. District 1: Luxury, District 2: They make the weaponry and train the peacekeepers. District 3: Machinery and Electronics, District 4: Fishing, District 5: Power, District 6: Transportation, District 7: Lumber, District 8: Production of textiles, District 9: Grain, District 10: Livestock, District 11: Agriculture, District 12: Coal, District 13: Nuclear Weaponry.

Percy was walking through District 1, getting a feel on the district. Looking around he saw people all happy and smiling going about their day. By the looks of thing they are probably wealthy he thought bitterly.

In all of his childhood he was never wealthy. His mother and he barely had enough money to put food on the table ever night.

He was walking around through the district just going past the Town hall when all of a sudden the district disappeared and was replaced with a new district.

District 2. He looked around and saw that everything around him was all one color, a dull grey. **(Gray?)**The city was filled with tall buildings and shiny apartments.

He walked ahead and when he turned the corner he saw a building next to him with kids going into it. He followed them and inside he saw what looked to be a training center. There were kids of ages ranging from 8 year olds to 18 year olds.

"_What's up with this?"_ He thought.

The kids were using weapons such as swords, axes, knives, spears, maces and bow and arrows. He was amazed at the skill level that some of these kids possessed. Percy naturally went to the sword station. He was almost there when he got teleported to another district.

District 3 was way different from Districts 1 and 2. They were filled with laughing and carefree people while this district was the complete opposite. The people here were grim faced and had an air of depression that hung about them.

As Percy looked around he could kinda see why. They had factories everywhere and the air around them was smoky from the factories. When Percy breathed in he could taste the smoke and the chemicals that are from the factories in the air. How can they live like this? He thought. Just as he finished that thought District 4 appeared in front of him.

District 4 is a great deal better than District 3. This district had the salty smell of the sea. Percy felt at home here with all the sea air.

Percy guessed that this was the fishing district.

He looked around and found that there were little houses that were dotted along the coast of the water. The people around here use spears or tridents to fish. Although most preferred to fish with tridents over the spear he observed.

He walks through the water and felt the power of the sea with him even more here. He started playing in the water and practicing with his powers. But as soon as he gets the water floating in the air he gets teleported into the next district.

District 5. He looks around and quickly discovers that it's the district in charge of power and electricity for all of Panem. The power stations and power lines are a dead giveaway. There's nothing really exciting about this district. It's pretty much the same as district 3 with the sad and depressed people. He was just standing there unsure of what to do when he got teleported to the next district.

District 6 is just like district 5 but it doesn't have the power stations just the factories to make cars and things of that sort, but like 3 and 5 the people don't look as privileged as 1, 2 and 4. Percy is saddened by this and can't help but think that the gods have let this happen, but just like in district 5 he was teleported elsewhere before long.

District 7 is the next stop. This place has a lot of trees. He comments to himself. He walks around and sees men chopping down trees with axes. Percy walks past a shop that makes the axes that they use to chop down the trees. The stay in this district was shorter than the others and before he knew it he was in another district.

District 8 is the Production of Textiles. They handle the making of the peacekeepers uniforms. And before you ask the question, when did he become this smart? I know nothing about this district, coincidentally there is just a sign right next to me explaining what this district does.

There were factories around the place and people wearing masks coming out of the buildings. Percy didn't stay in this district for long because he disappeared from 8 and appeared in district 9.

When he was in 9 he was expecting to see more grim, poor and malnourished people. He was right district 9 was like the districts 3, 5, 6, 7 and 8. But upon seeing the fields of grain he didn't expect them to be this under fed. It has saddened him more but angered him to see what the gods have created for the future. He just wanted to see the rest of the districts are like.

District 10 is better, but not by much, since they take care of livestock. There are a lot of farms here that house many animals. He sees the people tending the cows and shepherds looking after the sheep.

Suddenly everything seemed to freeze around Percy.

The farms were replaced with endless fields of wheat, corn and grapes among other fields that Percy couldn't name. The livestock faded out into orchards of apples and oranges. Percy walked down the road to the town and saw things that greatly surprised him.

The people as Percy saw looked very malnourished and Percy wondered why, because they were in charge of agriculture in Panem. So shouldn't they look uh, I dunno, not under-fed perhaps? Percy was troubled by this. If the districts get worse each time he moves to the next district then the next one will be worse. Percy grimly thought as he looked around he saw more people in the white uniforms. Hmm are those the Peacekeepers? There are defiantly more here in this district than the others. There must be a reason why there are kids so skinny.

He's about to ask someone when there is a scream coming from the city center. The people are gathered around the person screaming. "AHHH!" The person screamed. Then you could hear the crack of the whip. Percy winced. He made his way through the crowd and saw something he didn't want to ever see again. The Peacekeeper kept whipping the poor person. "This is what happens when you steal food!" he yelled at the people gathered around. After what seemed like forever the 'Peacekeeper' stopped whipping the person and faced the crowd, "Go back to work, and if I EVER catch another one of you stealing again…" he trailed off leaving the threat hanging in the air.

None of them moved, frozen in their spots. "I SAID GO!" The people scrambled and a couple came into the center and grabbed the man and carefully carried him away trying not to hurt him.

The Peacekeepers here are stricter than in the other districts.

As he was walking away district 11 melted away and morphing into a place that had a layer of coal dust covering every available surface there is.

District 12. Percy thought grimly. Percy walked past a bakers shop and saw a girl sitting outside. She looked like she was dying of starvation. Hollowed cheeks, really skinny and pale. Yes, she's dying of starvation. He then saw a boy get slapped and yelled at by his mother. He came out and Percy saw the burnt bread. He must've seen her outside. Percy saw the way he looked at her and he saw love and adoration in his eyes. It was how he used to look at Wise Gi- Annabeth. Percy was flooded with grief, sadness and anger from Annabeth's betrayal. "PEETA!" his mother yelled. That snapped him out of his thoughts. The girl looked like she had won the lottery.

She got up and walked as fast as she could back home. Percy decided to follow her to see why she looked on the verge of death.  
He came to a house in an area of the district that looked very poor. The houses looked like they were going to buckle under the rain. He looked around and saw some woods. He decided to go exploring in the woods. Really? Of all the stupid things you decide to do you choose to go to the woods? He shook his head and shrugged to himself. Might as well, he thought.

Just as he reached the fence everything changed. The houses turned into mountains of debris. Then he saw what looked to be a ghost image of what this place looked like before it was demolished. Percy looked around and then he heard the faint sound of a…airplane? It can't be. He looked to the sky and he saw a hovercraft that was zooming towards him? What? All of a sudden it dropped bombs everywhere. He tried running for cover but a house exploded right next to him, sending him flying in the opposite direction. Percy lay there dazed for a moment.

As he was staring into the sky he saw a hovercraft hover above him, then it dropped a bomb on top of him.  
Everything seemed to be in slow-motion. The bomb coming towards him, all he could hear was his heartbeat racing. Blood raged in his ears as he tried to get away. He scrambled up and just managed to stand before tumbling back down again

He felt dizzy, light-headed and tired. I felt the energy and fight leave me. I just laid there and accepted my fate, when I heard screaming coming from across the road. I looked over to see a lady with a new born child running away from the burning building behind her. She looked up and we locked eyes. I froze. Her eyes were so familiar. I would recognize them anywhere. They were the eyes of my mother. I looked at the child and I saw a mop of black hair. She just stared at me with a confused expression. I looked up again and saw the bomb was falling so fast it was a blur. I looked back at her and saw she was just frozen in place. "NOOO!" I screamed and adrenaline coursed through my body and I tried to run and save her but I was too late. It hit her and the blast sent me into sky-high. Then I was plummeting back to earth. Fast. I knew this was the end for me, but I couldn't help but go with my instincts and scream my head off.

(End of Vision)

I woke up gasping for breath. I looked around and saw I was in a cave? It feels like one. I heard shuffling to my left. I whipped my head around and saw a silhouette of a tall man, about 12 feet tall. I could feel a strong and powerful aura radiating off of him. He is either a god or a giant. If I was lucky it was a nice god, but alas, nothing is ever lucky or coincidental for me. He sighed why me? What did I do? Why do the fates hate me so much?

I have given everything I could for the Olympians, especially my life. How do they repay me? Chucking me out somewhere like I was yesterday's trash. "Perseus Jackson, What an honor it is to meet you in person!" he exclaimed. Suddenly I was weary of this man. I mean come on, when someone you don't know says that to you are usually suspicious instantly if you aren't already, and usually for me when someone says that to me it is usually an enemy that has managed to get their slimy hands on you. I stayed silent.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Moros, Primordal god of Doom, I bring mortals to their death and I am the brother of the Moirai." He bellowed. I just stood their shocked. I had the god of Doom standing right in front of me. I gulped as fear burned its way through my veins. I am not going to survive this. I am going to die. Goodbye world. I love you mom. "Please just make it quick." I begged him.

_**I love you mom**_.

**This chapter was made by wolfess49ers. Thank you!**

**Anyone want to do the next chapter! Review! (Please don't try to write in the review…)**

**Or you can Pm me. Something like that.**

**Please consider this!**

**~All credits go to SickReality (AKA KeepOnImagining) and wolfess49ers~**


End file.
